Geschichte:ᏖᏂᏋ ᏕᏖᎧᏒᎩ ᎧᎦ ᏗᎥ/001
Kapitel 1: Veränderung Es war ein schrecklicher Schockmoment, nicht mal die Ascheflocken, die wie Schneeflocken in der Luft tanzten und langsam auf den Boden glitten, konnten ihn beruhigen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und fixierten die Stelle, wo sie lag. Sein Leben hatte sich durch sie bedeutend verändert. Das Leben von allen hatte sich bedeutend verändert, von allen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt. Er verdankte ihr so viel, alle verdankten ihr so viel. Der Stechende Schmerz in seinem Herzen hatte begonnen, sich langsam auszubreiten und er erinnerte sich krampfhaft an den Anfang. Er hatte Tag und Nacht von ihr geträumt. Das Mädchen, das im Schnee tanzte, in einem kurzen, weißen Sommerkleid.. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und richtete sich auf. Er musste wohl mit dem Kopf an den Querbalken, der dicht über seinem Kopf lag, gekommen sein. Seine Schlefen pochten und er tastete seinen Hinterkopf ab. Tatsächlich endeckte er eine kleine Beule, das war aber das geringere Problem. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Er hatte jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal von ihr geträumt, hatte sie aber noch nie im Leben gesehen. Und jede Nacht, an der gleichen Stelle, wachte er schweißgebadet auf, er könnte sich einen Wecker danach stellen. Er beschloss schließlich, eine Kleinigkeit zu trinken und stolperte aus seinem Bett. Das Badezimmer lag direkt gegenüber von seinem Zimmer. Er betrat es und nahm ein paar Schlücke aus dem Wasserhahn. Das Wasser schmeckte klar und kühl und er spürte, wie er allmähnig wacher wurde. Gähnend betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. "Makoto Yamada.." murmelte er leise und sofort durchströmte ihn die Erinnerung. "Ich bin an allem Leid der Welt schuld.." murmelte er. Zumindest für seinen Vater. Seine Mutter hatte die Strapazen der Geburt nicht überstanden und verstarb, mit dem kleinen Makoto im Arm. Den Namen hatte sein Vater gewählt, er sollte ihn an das Dasein als Samurai erinnern. Makoto. Wahrhaftigkeit. Er hatte oft gehört, dass seine Eltern sich über alles geliebt hatten und sie sehr viele beneidet hatten. Da war es doch nur zu erwarten, dass sein Vater ihn für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich machte. Überaus Durchschaubar. Makoto knipste das Licht aus und trottete zurück in sein Bett. Er wusste, dass er diese Nacht nicht mehr schlafen könnte und sein Blick viel auf seinen High - Tech - Wecker. 0:00 Uhr. Er richtete sich wieder auf und schlüpfte in seine Sandalen, die immer anziehbereit neben seiner Bettkannte lagen. Die Luft in seinem Zimmer war beinahe unerträglich und er spürte schon, wie seine Lungen stachen. Vielleicht war das aber nur die schreckliche Erinnerung. Einmal versuchte sein Vater nämlich, ihn mit einem Kissen zu ersticken. Betrunken natürlich. Er war damals ungefähr 10 Jahre alt und fürchtete sich seitdem vor seinem betrunkenen Vater. Heute fürchtete er sich nicht mehr vor ihm. Er verabscheute ihn. Er schlüpfte in seinem Kimono und befestigte den Obi. Ihm war der Fortschritt egal, er trug nur seine Kimonos. Es war ein dunkelblauer Kimono, ohne Muster und Wappen, sein Lieblingskimono. Dieser sagte im Gegensatz zu den anderen mit Muster und Wappen nichts über seine Herkunft aus. Und das genoss er. Er schlich die Treppe hinunter und entdeckte seinen Vater auf dem Boden liegen. Sein Anblick löste sowohl Wut, als auch Scham in ihm aus und er machte einen großen Schritt über all die Flaschen, die seinen Vater umgaben. Ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzudrehen schloss er die Tür auf und betrat die betonierte Straße. Sofort sprangen ihm sämtliche bunt leuchtende Reklametafeln ins Auge und er war für einen Augenblick von dem grellen Licht geblendet. Die Straßen waren wie immer voller Leute, die das Nachtleben genossen. Er lebte hier im 4. Innkreis von Triputa, der Hauptmetropole der ganzen Welt. Normalerweise war es nur Staatsbeamten und derren Angehörigen zugelassen, diesen Innkreis zu bewohnen, aber auch die reichen Bürger aus dem 3. Innkreis kamen gerne mal hier her, um die zahlreichen Nachtclubs und Einkaufszentren zu besuchen. Doch diese Absichten verfolgte er nicht. Er bog in eine Seitengasse ab und ließ die grell leuchtenden Anzeigetafeln hinter sich. Ab hier beleuchteten nurnoch Straßenlaternen die Gassen, wie vor hunderten von Jahren. Jeder Schritt den er tat hallte an den dichten Hauswänden wieder. Tap Tap Tap. Das einzige Geräusch, dass die Gassen erfüllte. Er bog noch ein paar mal ab und gelangte dann an seinen Lieblingsort. Ein Ort, andem man sämtlichen Fortschritt und alles andere für einen Moment vergaß. Es war ein kleiner Pflastersteinplatz, der mit Gras umgeben war. Auf dem Gras wuchsen wilde Rosen und Bäume. In der Mitte des Platzes stand ein Brunnen, der, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit, immer Wasser sprudelte. Was heißt hier Jahreszeiten. Das Klima in ganz Triputa war immer ein seichtes bis schwüles Warm. Schnee und Regen hatte dank der Wissenschaft keine Chance mehr, angeblich alles nur für den Tourismus. Trotzdem liebte er diesen Ort über alles. Er ließ sich auf den Brunnenrand nieder und tauchte seine Hände in das eiskalte, klare Wasser. "Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dich hier zu treffen, Makoto." Eine vertraute Stimme störte für einen Moment das harmonische Plätschern des Brunnens. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Clay, seinen besten Freund. Auch er hatte Probleme mit seinen Eltern und sie beide trafen sich verwundet an diesem Brunnen das erste Mal. Als sich die beiden damals das erste Mal in die Augen schauten, mussten sie aus vollem Herzen lachen. Lauter Sterne funkelnden am Himmel und spiegelten sich im Wasser des Brunnens wieder. "Er ist wie immer wunderschön.." staunte Clay, als er den Brunnen erblickte. Makoto nickte. "Das gibt den Sprichwort "nach den Sternen greifen" wieder einen ganz anderen Sinn.." murmelte er. Clay setzte sich neben Makoto und hielt ihn einen Korb mit Obst, Gemüse und Brot vor die Nase. "Wow!", staunte Makoto, "So viel Essen auf einen Haufen und dann noch vor meiner Nase." Clay schmunzelte. "Ich habe schon gegessen. Der ist für dich." Makoto bedankte sich bei Clay und stopfte sich gleich ein Stück Brot in den Mund. "Du konntest auch nicht schlafen, was?" stellte Makoto mit vollem Mund fest. Clay nickte. Sein Blick war betrübt und hoffnungsvoll zu gleich. "Wieder dieser Traum?" fragte er mit einer sanften Stimme. Makoto nickte. Sein Magen knurrte, als er sich eine Tomate in den Mund schob. Er hatte seit dem gestrigen Tag nichts mehr gegessen. "Sag mal Clay", fing Makoto an, "wie kommst du im Moment mit deinen Eltern zurecht?" Clay schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Träne bildete sich in seinem linken Auge, die er schnell wegwischte, bevor sie seine Wange runter kullern konnte. Makoto nickte verständlich. "Mein Alter wird auch immer schlimmer. Als ich aus dem Haus gehen wollte, lag er mitten auf den Boden auf einen Haufen Glasflaschen." Clay schmunzelte. "Klingt sehr gemütlich" witzelte er. Minuten lang saßen beide einfach nur da und erzählten. Hauptsächlich bestaunten sie aber den Brunnen, den sie "Sternenbrunnen" genannt hatten. "Du, ich muss jetzt wieder nach Hause, meine Mutter könnte jeden Moment wieder kommen." sagte er mit einem verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck. "Wir treffen uns einfach morgen wieder hier, um die selbe Zeit." meinte er. Makoto stimmte zu und gab Clay noch einen Abschiedsfaustschlag. Es war eine wunderschöne Routine. Immer, wenn beide sich sahen, vergaßen sie ihre Sorgen und wurden von Hoffnung erfüllt. Wenn der eine die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, machte der andere ihn wieder neue. Beide lachten und dann stand Clay auf und ging. Makoto saß noch eine Weile auf den Brunnenrand und aß noch einen Apfel. Danach beschloss auch er, nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Als die Sonne langsam aufging stieg Makoto die Treppe herunter und räumte alle Glasflaschen in den Glascontainer, wo sie automatisch recycelt wurden. Vor 100 Jahren warf man die Sachen noch in einen Mülleimer und ließ sie dann abholen. Das war heutzutage natürlich viel zu aufwendig. Zumindest in Triputa. Denn soviel Makoto mitbekam, war der Rest der Welt nicht auf den neusten Stand. Plötzlich räusperte sich sein Vater. Oh nein, dass hatte ihn gerade noch gefehlt. Doch er blieb weiter liegen und schnarschte vor sich hin. So ein armseeliger Tropf, dachte Makoto. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. "Polizei, aufmachen!" schrie eine tiefe Stimme. Makoto schaute wieder auf seinen Vater, der immernoch schlief. Den konnte aber auch echt garnichts wecken, dachte er. Schnell zerrte Makoto die Schnapsleiche seines Vaters hinters Sofa und bedeckte sie mit einer großen, warmen Wolldecke, die praktischerweise auf dem Sofa lag. Er hatte keine Lust, dass die Offiziere seinen Vater wieder einmal mit aufs Revier nehmen. Wenn er betrunken und unausgeschlafen ist, ist er unerträglich. Dann erst begab er sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, meine Herren?" fragte Makoto freundlich. Es waren zwei Polizisten mittleren Alters. Beide in der Uniform des 4. Innkreises. "Wir müssen ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen." fing der eine an. "Es geht um einen gewissen Clay Harper. Kennen sie diese Person?" ergänzte der andere. Makotos Augen rissen auf. Er konnte spüren, wie er anfing zu zittern. "Kommen sie doch herein. Mein Vater dürfte noch nicht wach sein." Die beiden Polizisten traten ein und setzten sich auf das Sofa. Makoto holte sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn gegenüber. "Was ist mit Clay passiert?" fragte Makoto. Seine freundliche Miene war verschwunden und sein Blick war kalt und starr. Einer der Polizisten überreichte ihn ein Foto. Er schaute nach unten, so, als ob er ihn das Foto nicht gerne überreicht hätte. Makoto warf einen Blick auf das Foto und sein Herz rutschte in die Hose. Das wars, dachte er sich. Sein Leben war vorbei. Er spürte, wie sein Herz wie wild anfing zu schlagen. Auf dem Foto war Clay zu erkennen. Sein lebloser Körper war mit Stichwunden übersät und einer seiner Finger fehlte. Makoto starrte wie hypnotisiert auf das Bild. Nein! Das konnte einfach nicht war sein! Er spürte, wie die Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen, doch er gab nicht einen Laut von sich. "Clay.." murmelte er. "Wissen sie, wer ihn das angetan haben könnte?" fragte einer der Polizisten. Makoto nickte. Sein Blick war nun verstört und durcheinander, fast schon zerstreut. "Seine Eltern.." zischte er hasserfüllt. "Er war mein bester Freund. Jeden Tag hat er mir erzählt, wie gewalttätig sie waren. Er hatte jeden Tag Angst, nach Hause zu gehen." ergänzte er. Der eine Polizist machte sich Notizen, während der andere rausging, um zu telefonieren. "Gut." meinte der Notizenmacher. "Das wars schon. Wir danken ihnen für ihre Hilfe." Die beiden Polizisten verließen das Haus und Makoto schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Stille. Seine Knie waren weich wie Butter und er konnte seine Galle schmecken. Clay war tot. Clay war tot. Immerwieder wiederholte er diesen Satz in seinen Gedanken. Clay war tot. Clay war tot. Er konnte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Clay war tot. Makoto brach in Tränen aus und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Clay war tot! Sein einziger halt, seine einzige Hoffnung. Clay wurde ermordet! Er ist tot. Makoto schrie laut auf. Sein bester Freund, sein Bruder war tot. Als Makoto sich etwas beruhigt hatte, spürte er ein Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete. Ein Gefühl, dass er noch nie im Leben gefühlt hatte. Es war Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er wusste, dass er ohne Clay wohl kaum so weiter machen konnte. Er musste etwas ändern. Er legte die Schnapsleiche seines Vaters auf die Couch und schlüpfte wieder in seine Sandalen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und rannte dann so schnell er konnte die Hauptstraße entlang. Seine Knie waren immer noch weich und er war immer noch verstört, aber er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Am Ende der Hauptstraße stieg er in die Innkreisbahn, die einen von Innkreis zu Innkreis bis außerhalb der letzten Stadtmauern transportierte. Er kramte etwas Geld aus der Falte seines Obis und kaufte sich ein Ticket für eine Hin- und Zurückfahrt zum 1. Innkreis. Dort hatte die Militery Soldiers of Triputa, kurz MST, ihren Hauptsitz und das war sein Ziel. Menschen liefen hinein und hinaus, die meisten trugen die Freizeitsoldatenkleidung der MST. Makoto schaute erstaunt aus dem Fenster der Innkreisbahn. "Nächste Station: 1. Innkreis Süd." Das war sein Stichwort um aufzustehen. Viele Menschen mussten hier raus. Als sich die Türen öffneten wurde er förmlich hinausgeschoben. Aber so schnell die Menschen gekommen waren, so schnell verschwanden sie auch wieder und hinterließen einen stillen Bahnhof. Nur das Gehäule des Windes war noch zu hören. Neben den Fahrplan, der die Ankunfts- und Abfahrtszeiten der Innkreisbahn enthielt, hing eine Karte. Makoto schaute sich die Karte an. Es waren noch gute 500 Meter zu laufen, aber nicht allzuweit wie er dachte. Das war das zweite Mal, dass er seinen Innkreis verlies. Das letzte Mal war er mit Clay hier, als die beiden seine Tante besuchten. Sein Herz stockte und für einen Moment blieb er stehen. Er sah Clays Gesicht vor sich. Nun war er sich seiner Entscheidung erst recht bewusst und sein Gang verschnellerte sich. Bald schon erreichte er den Haupteingang des riesigen Glasgebäudes und die Glastür öffnete sich. Makoto blieb für einen Moment starr und sah zur Rezeption, an der eine ältere Frau gerade telefonierte. Er betrat die Eingangshalle und war überrascht, wie wenig Menschen dort waren. Seine Schritte warfen in der riesigen Mamorhalle ein Echo und jeder Schritt machte ihn in seiner Sache unentschlossener. Doch er wollte keinen Rückzieher machen. Die Dame gab ihn ein Anmeldeformular und er füllte es schnell aus. Als er es ihr abgab, nickte sie nur und wante sich wieder dem Telefon zu. Nun stand es fest: Makoto war nun ein Soldat. So ein kurzer Augenblick würde sein Leben so schnell ändern. Ein kleines Formular, dass über Leben und Tod entscheidet. Was für eine Ironie. Das Formular hatte eine Frist von 3 Tagen. Also in 3 Tagen werden 2 Offiziere an Makotos Haus kommen und ihn mitnehmen. Sein Vater könnte nichts dagegen unternehmen und er wäre endlich frei von ihm. Er verließ die Zentrale und stieg in die Innkreisbahn, die auf die Sekunde genau einfuhr, als er den Bahnhof betrat. Die Zeit schien so schnell zu vergehen, seine Gedanken waren durcheinander und er realisierte langsam, was er eben getan hatte. Doch er bereute es nicht einmal ein bisschen. Als er nach Hause kam war sein Vater bereits wieder wach und zu seiner Überraschung sogar nüchtern. Er schaute Makoto ernst an und Makoto entdeckte, dass er einen Hörer in der Hand hielt. Er hatte also telefoniert. "Du warst also bei der MST.." murmelte sein Vater. "Du bist noch nicht bereit dazu, ich werde dir Schwertkampfunterricht geben. Das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass du unseren Namen blamierst und in den Dreck ziehst." Das hast du doch schon genug getan.., dachte Makoto. Er nickte. Würde er widersprechen, würde sein Vater ihn 100% nicht gehen lassen und seine Freiheit könnte er vergessen. Schließlich folgte er seinen Vater in den Keller, der ihn zu allererst ein Katana in die Hand drückte. "Wo hast du das denn her?" fragte Makoto erstaunt. Hass spiegelte sich in den Augen seines Vaters wieder. "Halts Maul, du Schandfleck." sagte er schroff. "Es ist ein stinknormales Katana. Wenn du zu viele Fehler machst, schneide ich dir damit einen Finger ab. Also gib dein Bestes." Makoto hasste ihn, aber trotzdem nickte er. "Sie werden dir dort vielleicht andere Waffen andrehen wollen, aber alt ist besser als neu." murmelte er. Sie trainierten und trainierten, Makoto würde ihn am liebsten einfach in zwei Teile schneiden, so sehr hasste er ihn. Sein Vater war wie erwartet nicht zufrieden zu stellen. "Du bist so schlecht, dafür finde ich keine Worte." sagte er abfällig. Makoto lachte innerlich. Er nahm sich die Worte seines Vaters schon lange nicht mehr zu Herzen. "Du wirst unseren Namen in den Schmutz ziehen, du Missgeburt!" schrie sein Vater ihn an. Dann platzte ihn der Kragen. "So wie du es damals gemacht hast?!" schrie er zurück. Man konnte die Spannung in der Luft fühlen. "Verschwinde!" rief sein Vater, während er eine Glasflasche nach Makoto schmiss. "Und komm nie wieder, du Dreckskind!!" "Genau wie deine Frau!!" schrie Makoto zurück, und er hatte getroffen. Er erkannte, wie sein Vater innerlich zerbrach. Dann drehte er sich um, riss seinen Vater das Katana aus der Hand und ging, froh darüber, dass er nun endlich nicht länger auf ihn angewiesen war.